sailor sun
by highway country 1994
Summary: what if there was a sailor sun but a little twist she is the daghather of mars and a friend of rinses Sukey summary but good story
1. Chapter 1A scout is born

me:hi their guys. sailor sun:hi dudes. me:this chapter is great cuz my friend helped me with it and that would be Dawn Patel my bffl&e. sailor sun:yes and she is so awesome. me:no lie and i do not own sailor moon so hear is the new sailor sun and thanks for all the good r&r's you guys we really respect it so thanks.

* * *

It was a normal day like always and Jenny was sleeping in as always but of course she forgot today was her make-up test on her final exams. Her mom finally came and woke her up and in the strangest way to, by flipping her out of the bed and Jenny asked her, "Why did you do that it's Saturday not Monday."

"Because today is your make up test." Jenny got out of bed, got dressed in her sailor uniform for her make-up test then she finally left the house and on her way to the school she saw 3 boys pestering a poor orange cat she knew the cat needed help so she screamed at the boys saying 'back off you assholes!' and threw her bag up in the air and the 3 boys ran. She went and checked on the cat to make sure she was okay. The cat jumped up and just stared at Jenny but she knew that the cat was scared so she told the cat, "Don't worry I wont hurt you." And for some reason the cat knew to trust Jenny so the cat jumped to her and purred around her neck then Jenny saw a clock and knew if she didn't hurry she was in for it big. Jenny ran as fast as she could and then she bumped in to someone. Jenny landed right on her butt and said sorry and got up to help the person but to her surprise it was her friend, Reine. Jenny took her friend's hand and Reine said 'sorry Jenny'.

"Oh its OK Reine it's always good to run into a friend." They both laughed and then Reine noticed the orange cat around her friend and asked, "Where did you get this adoring girl?!"

Jenny said, "Oh well 3 boys where picking on her so I helped her out you know."

Then Reine asked her, "So why are you wearing your uniform?"

"Oh well you see I have to re-take my make-up exam."

"Oh well that stinks."

"Ya, so where are you going?"

"Oh to a scout meeting."

"Oh I wish I could go."

"Oh don't worry you'll get your scout powers soon."

"I hope." Jenny and Reine talked a little while but Jenny felt that some thing was wrong and stopped talking and Reine asked whats wrong then knew it. It was the negamoon and told Jenny to go tell the others.

"But I want to help."

"No! I will not have one of my friends get hurt, now go ... go!"

"Fine I will." Running Reine transformed. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" And she transformed into Sailor Moon.  
"Hey you, what and who are you?"

"I am the champion of love and justice, I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Ha you do not stand a chance little girl!"

"Let's see about that."

"OK this will be fun."

As Jenny was running she started to cry because she knew Reine needed help now and she did not have a communicator because she was not a scout yet and the palace was 20 miles away so if she even did get help she would be too late to help Reine. Then suddenly she heard a voice say 'don't worry' but when she stopped and looked around no one was there but the orange cat then she remembered that a cat could talk.

When Jenny looked at the cat she said, "There is a way you can help your friend, you can transform."

"I wish."

"Okay then here."

"What the... a brooch just like Reine's!"

"Well yes and no you see this is Sailor Sun's brooch."

"But what I thought I was supposed to be Sailor Mars?"

"Well not always."

"What do you mean not always?"

"Well there can be different scouts born into different families."

"Okay..that makes no sense at all."

"Well I suppose but that doesn't matter right now."

"What do I say so I can help Reine?"

"Say Sun Crystal power make-up."

"OK, SUN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" And then in Jenny's place was Sailor Sun

"Come on!."

"OK."

Sailor Moon was pined and all of a sudden an attack came. "SOLAR FLARE!" And the yoma was thrown back due to the attack and there stood Sailor Sun.

"Who are you?"

"I am the light that shines in the dark I am Sailor Sun and in the name of Mars and the Sun I shall finish you!"

* * *

me:that was so...AWESOME!. sailor sun: i loved it! it was sooooooooooooo cool!.me: i agree and thanks to my bffl&e Dawn Patel she is my new co author and editor and she helped me with this so thanks and check out some of her story's they are sooo! awesome & r& Sun,Me :GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!


	2. Chapter 2sailor sun and the meeting

me:hi their guys. sailor sun:hi dudes. me:this chapter is great cuz my friend helped me with it and that would be Dawn Patel my bffl&e. sailor sun:yes and she is so awesome. me:no lie and i do not own sailor moon so hear is the new sailor sun and thanks for all the good r&r's you guys we really respect it so thanks. happy happy happy 2013!

* * *

"Are you ok?" Sailor Moon asks Sailor Sun as she comes over to her.

"Um...Yes...um my name is Sailor Sun." Sailor Sun answers in a level tone.

"Cool, right now we need to defeat mister ugly and not talk about how cool are uncool we are." Sailor Moon reply's sternly.

"Right, SUN SWORD!" Sailor Sun calls an attack right away, taking the yoma off guard.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" All of a sudden the tables had turn on the negamoon baddy.

"NOW SAILORMOON!" Sailor Sun yelled at her partner.

"Oh right. MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION, AHAHAHAHA!" And with that the monster was gone.

"Good job Sailor Moon." Sailor Sun said, complimenting her friend.

"You to Sailor Sun but...?"

"Yes?" Sailor Sun asks waiting for Sailor Moon to finish her question.

"Are you on my side?"

"Hm.. why yes I am." Sailor Sun answers happily.

"Cool but who are you?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Reine, I can't believe you don't recognize me!" Sailor Sun answers, slightly laughing.

"Um ..." Sailor Moon says trying to figure who Sailor Sun is.

"It's me Jenny." Sailor Sun tells Sailor Moon very happy at this point.

"Omg Jenny, but I thought that you wear supposed to be Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon asks in a very curious tone.

"Ya I did to but then um... hey um whats your name you never told me." Sailor Sun asks the cat going a little off topic.

"Oh yes my name is Athena." The cat answers happily.

"Cool." Sailor Sun replies in a simple happy tone.

"And I am the helper of the princess of the sun and I need your help to find her." Athena says adding to her statement.

"Oh um OK but why is Jenny Sailor Sun and not Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon asks Athena still wanting an answer.

"Well you see not every scout is born into the same family." Athena explains to the Moon princess still maintaining a happy tone.

"Oh um OK." Sailor Moon reply's still confused.

"I know I don't get it either, well so now what?" Sailor Sun asks holding her cat.

"Well we need to tell the others." Sailor Moon answers pulling out her brooch.

"Right!" Sailor Sun reply's realizing it at that moment. So they transformed and ran to the temple and called every one to a scout meeting so they could discuss it the first one to show up was Amy and Taiki and their daughter Selena and then Mina and Yaten and their daughter Alex and then Joy and her folks Lita and Seiya and then came Trista and Jadeite and their daughter Sakure, then Serena and Darien and Hotaru and Amara and Michelle then Ray shut the door and sat down with everyone and poured some tea.

"OK let's get down to business." Ray said to everyone. Reine spoke up telling everyone a fact that didn't make sense to them.

"Well I"ll cut to the chase your daughter is Sailor Sun."

"Sure and I am the queen of Europe." Ray replied to Reine's announcement.

"Mom!" Jenny exclaimed embarrassed by her mom's sarcasm.

"What? We all know that your supposed to be Sailor Mars." Ray replied to her daughter matter-of-factually.

"Ya well tell her what you said." Jenny tells Athena not wanting to argue with her mother.

"Yes well you see Mars, different sailor scouts can be born in to different family's."

"Say what?" Ray asks as curious as Reine and her daughter.

"I didn't get it either mom."

"Well, huh, I guess it's OK." Raye tells her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" Jenny reply's hugging her mom.

"But you have to train too now." Ray reminds her daughter softly.

"Oh don't worry i have been." Jenny reply's not thinking before she talked.

"Say what?!" Ray asks just finding out that Jenny was training behind her back.

"Um.. I mean.. um.." Jenny stammers hoping someone will change the subject.

"Anyway here's your communicator." Serena hands Jenny a communicator and Jenny straps it around her wrist right after she gets it.

"Oh thanks." Jenny says as she gets up to leave.

"Hey wait we are so not done hear young lady." Ray scolds her daughter sternly.

"Oh I was afraid you would say that." Jenny says as she turns back around to face her mom.

"Hey how about we go train right now?" Reine suggests to her daughter.

"Sounds good." Jenny reply's taking off out the door.

Hey wait!" Ray yells after her excited daughter.

"Bye mom!" Jenny yells back, a smile on her face.

* * *

me:that was so...AWESOME!. sailor sun: i loved it! it was sooooooooooooo awesome!and i am so happy happy happy! we got a new scout .me: i agree and thanks again to my bffl&e Dawn Patel she is my new co author and editor and she helped me with this so _parallel _sun and check out some of her story's they are sooo! awesome & r&r,Sailor _parallel_ Sun,Sailor Sun,Me:SEE YA LATER!


	3. Chapter 3x-mas fun and another battel

me:hi their guys. sailor sun:hi dudes. me:this chapter is great cuz my friend helped me with it and that would be Dawn Patel my bffl&e. sailor sun:yes and she is so awesome. me:no lie and i do not own sailor moon so hear is the new sailor sun and thanks for all the good r&r's you guys we really respect it so thanks. AND MERRY X-MAS!

* * *

It's been a month now and me and the others haven't had a negamoon baddy in 2 weeks and it"s almost x-mas I am so thrilled. Well I better go and find mom a gift. As I was in the mall and I saw a cutie little collar with a charm on it. Man that would look great on Athena. So I went in the store to buy it for Athena and it was only $2.00 score. Now all I need is mom's gift. Hmm..well I have no idea what to get her then it hit me. Get her a new outfit and then I saw this perfect new dress and dad did say he wanted to take mom out but she always said she needed a new dress. Dad being cheap said maybe but never did or will. So I guess I will so I went in and looked at the price. Omg it was $30.00 well I guess I'll get it. I mean I did have $40.00. So I'll have $10.00 left for some small gifts for the rest of the scouts. So I bought it for mom and then went to the jewellery store and bought some necklaces with the $10.00 and had $2.00 left for me. So I got home and thank god mom wasn't there. I wraped all the gifts and then wraped all the girls gifts and Athena's gift and then all of a sudden got a call from the team on the communicator.

"Yes, Jenny get here soon!" Jupiter urged me.

"Got it." I reply then hang up. Aw-man and I was really enjoying this peace and quiet. Ok lets get this over with so we can have a good x-mas.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER!" Ok let's go.

" JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST! AHA!"

"Haha, you think you can defeat me?" The yoma asked me rhetorically.

"What but he should be dead!" Mercury and Jupiter exclimed in frustration at the same time.

"Haha let's see if I can show you how it's done, SUN SWORD SLASHER!" My attack hits but the yoma is still standing.

"Ahah who dares?" The yoma asks really angry now.

"I do!" I shout at the yoma.

"What the..?" The yoma asks in surprise.

"I am the light that shines in the dark and in the spirit of x-mas and in the name of Mars and the Sun I shall finish you!" I finishe my explanation.

"Why you!" The yoma say in frustration.

"Now guys!" I shout at the others.

"Right!" They reply at the same time.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!"

"AHAHA! NOW! Here Sailor Sun."

"Huh, ok, SUN SCEPTER ACTIVATION! now Sailor Moon!" I yell at my partner.

"Right, MOON SCEPTER ACTIVATION!" Sailor Moon's and my attack collide and when they did they destored that negamoon baddy.

"Good job guys." mom tells us.

"Thanks, hear you go mom." I say as I hand mom her present.

"Oh thank you Jenny, oh a new dress and it's red it's great thank you honey." Mom thanks me, happy with her gift.

"Your welcome mom, oh and hear you go guys." I hand out the rest of the gifts to the others.

"Thank you Jenny, wow it's our sailor scout signs, thank you." They all say in unison which was funny cause it sounded weird.

"Your welcome guys oh and hear you go Athena." I say handing the last gift yo my cat.

"Meow, oh thank you jenny a new collar and it's my fave color, red and look at the charm it's so cutie it's a heart." Athena admires her collar then it I put on her.

"Your welcome." I reply then lift Athena into my arms.

"Well what did you get Jenny?" Mom asks me as she puts the dress carefully back in the box.

"Well mom I got the best team and friends ever that's all I ever wanted." I reply blushing only a very light tint of pink.

"Oh sweetie well i guess you don't want this then." Mom says teasingly. It was the new boots I wanted.

"Oh thank you Reine!" I thank my best friend and hug her.

"Your welcome."

"Oh and here guys I got you each something." Queen Serenity says handing out her own gifts to Reine and I.

"What is it?" Reine asks, overly curious.

"Just open it." Queen Serenity tells her giggling.

"OK, cool it's a group pic of us thank you Neo Queen Serenity." I thank her as I look over the picture.

"Your welcome girls." She reply's kindly.

"Hey Jenny can you do me a favor?

"Sure Reine."

"Cool can you sing for us?" I look at my best friend in shock.

"Whoa what?"

"Please, you did say." Alex whines at me.

"Sure well yes I did Alex but I..."

"Come on please!" Alex begs.

"Well OK guys, what song do you want to hear?

"hmm oh I know." Selena says drawing my attention to her.

"OK what is it Selena?" I ask glad that I didn't have to pick a song.

"Can you sing deck the halls?" She asks timidly.

"Sure, Deck the hall with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
It's the season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

(Yeah)

See the blazing Yule before us  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Strike the harp and join the chorus  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Follow me in merry measure  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
While I tell of Yule-tide treasure  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

(La la la la) Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
(La la la la) Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
It's the season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

(Yeah) Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
"wow way to go jenny!" "hu hu thank you and god bless everyone.

* * *

me:that was so...AWESOME!. sailor sun: i loved it! it was sooooooooooooo awesome!and i am so happy happy happy! we got a new scout .me: i agree and thanks again to my bffl&e Dawn Patel she is my new co author and editor and she helped me with this so _parallel _sun and check out some of her story's they are sooo! awesome & r&r,Sailor _parallel_ Sun,Sailor Sun,Me:SEE YA LATER!


	4. Chapter 4the meeting

me:hi their guys. sailor sun:hi dudes. me:this chapter is great cuz my friend helped me with it and that would be Dawn Patel my bffl&e. sailor sun:yes and she is so awesome. me:no lie and i do not own sailor moon so hear is the new sailor sun and thanks for all the good r&r's you guys we really respect Sun: ok start the story

* * *

Amazing it's finely 2013 cool that means I'm almost 13years old cool.

"Jenny"!

"Hu, yes mom?"

"We need your help with cleaning up the shrine."

"Ok mom."

"Ok grab a broom and start right here."

"Ok." 'beep beep'

"Hu what the frig?"

"Hey Jenny."

"Oh hey Selena what's up?"

"Oh nothing but hey we're going to have a scout meeting later."

"Oh sound's great."

"Can you make it?"

"Sure I can when is it?"

"It's at 2:00.

"Cool I'll be there."

"Sound's good, bye."

"See ya." Awesome my first scout meeting, cool.

"Hey mom what time is it?"

"Hmm let me see, it's 1:50."

"Ok thanks."

"Your welcome sweetie."

2hours later.

"Mom I'm done."

"Ok."

"Hey mom can I go to Selena's house?"

"Sure honey just be back by 10:00."

"Ok sure mom."

"Ok be safe."

"I will." Ok now where is that address here we go.

"Hey Selena."

"Hu? oh hey Jenny are you ready for the meeting?"

"Sure I'am."

"Cool come on it's in my room."

"Ok."

"Hey guy's."

"Hey Jenny."

"So what are we discussing today?"

"Well the negamoon."

"Cool well I think we need to appoint a leader I volunteer Jenny."

"Say your the leader not me."

"But I want you to be."

"Oh ok."

"Any objections? none ok well back to the negamoon we need to find out their weakness is."

"Well I think we need to find out who their leader is first don't you?"

"Yeah she's right we do."

"Girl's there's a bit of trouble down town."

"Hu what do you mean?"

"Well their is a negamoon baddy out side."

"What? ok girls."

"CRYSTAL POWER JUPITER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER! OK LETS GO HAHAHA!

"HEY YOU WHAT THE oh it's just the stupid sailor scouts."

"Stop right there you negamoon baddy in the name of the solar system I am Sailor Sun!"

"And I am sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Mercury!"

"And I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon and Sun and Jupiter and Mercury we shall punish you for Mars!"

"Hahah we shall see about that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sailor Moon look out!"

"Say what?"

"Ha!"

"Sailor Sun are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me let's just finish this guy off."

"THUNDER CRASH!"

"AHAHA!"

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!"

"MOON BEAM BLAST!"

"SUN SOLAR FLARE!"

"AHAHA!"

"NOW SAILOR MOON AND SAILOR SUN!"

"RIGHT, MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

"SUN SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Thank god that's over with right."

(somewhere in the negamoon)

"well well well it seems that the sailor scouts have a new team mate."

"Hm yes sir."

"Well we'll just have to do some thing about that now won't we?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now be gone."

"Yes sir."

"So Sailor Sun I see you are back well we will just see what I can do about that hahaha!"

back at the shrine

"Mom I'm home."

"Good, hey sweetie?"

"Yes mom?"

"How did the meeting go?"

"Oh it went well."

"That's good to know hey so how's the search going for the sun princesses?"

"Good I guess hey do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Sure honey."

"Cool."

"Here you can peel the potatoes."

"Cool, hu what the...?"

"What is it honey?"

"I don't know I feel dizzy."

"Uh honey what's wrong?"

"it..''

"She just fainted that's not good."

"Why that means he's back."

"Who's he?"

"I'll tell you when Jenny wake's up now come on we need to get her to a couch."

"Ok come on."

"Hear you go."

* * *

me:that was so...AWESOME!. sailor sun: i loved it! it was sooooooooooooo awesome! hey by the by have you read life of a :yes I have and it is awesome i recommend this story to any one who loves sailor moon and it was made by my bffl&e Dawn Patel she is my new co author and editor and she helped me with this check out some of her story's they are sooo! Sun:I agree it was soooooo awesome!. me: I know right and pleas r&r,so,Sailor Sun,Me:SEE YA LATER!


End file.
